1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waist bag usable as a baby holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The waist bags of this kind are known to the public, as disclosed in: the Japanese Utility Model Early Publication Hei. 4-62115 (`Reference 1`); Patent Publication Hei. 2-124107 (`Reference 2`); and Utility Model Early Publication Hei. 1-177961 (`Reference 3`).
Each of the prior art waist bags comprises a shoulder strap connected to a bag body, which is reinforced with a rigid plate core disposed under a top sheet of the bag body. When a user suspends the shoulder strap from his or her shoulder or neck, this waist bag serves as a baby holder allowing a baby to sit on the top sheet.
It is however noted that certain drawbacks are inherent in those waist bags usable as baby holders, as will be detailed below.
The waist bag disclosed in Reference 1 comprises the horizontal plate core under the top sheet. The weight of the baby seated on the bag body will be supported by the plate core, which consequently exerts a considerable load to the waist of the user. Therefore, it is not comfortable for the user to continuously use for a long time the waist bag as a baby holder.
Such an uncomfortableness may be relieved to a certain extent in the waist bags of the other types shown in References No. 2 and No. 3. A seat member L-shaped in cross section has a vertical waist pad depending from an edge of the horizontal plate core. The bag body shown in Reference No. 2 has a closable opening formed through and extending horizontally across an upper front portion of said bag body. The vertical waist pad will however prevent the opening from fully opening, thereby rendering the bag body inconvenient for getting the waist band or the like in and out. On the other hand, the bag body shown in Reference No. 3 has a closable opening formed in a bottom sheet. In this case, even small articles can not easily be put in and taken out of the bag body.